


I'm just a prisoner of love, always hid from the light

by Mary_the_gardener



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bendy Yuzuru, Bottom!Javi, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, FS KinkFest, First Times, Future Fic, M/M, Public Sex, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_the_gardener/pseuds/Mary_the_gardener
Summary: Javi and Yuzu want to try something new...





	1. We're just going to take a look

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emilia_kaisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/gifts).



> Title from Stolen Car, by Sting.
> 
>  
> 
> Just a friendly reminder that this is a work of fiction, none of this is real and I know nothing of the canadian swinging scene.

 

 

 

 

"Are you sure you know where to go?"

"Yuzu, there is a  _map_ on the website."

"Yeah but what if we end up in the wrong place?"

"Do you think I am this incapable?"

"No, I mean..."

"May I remind you who's the one that used to get lost on his way to TCC..."

"Ok, ok, you win. You're the best driver ever."

"Listen, we're just going there to take a look, ok? Then if we feel at ease we park somewhere and decide what to do."

"Ok, sounds good!"  
  
Javier kept driving in silence through the streets of Toronto until they reached the parking lot that was indicated on the website, he got in and started driving through it very slowly, both him and Yuzuru looking around very carefully: there were quite a few cars parked, but all seemed empty.  
  
"What should we do?"

"Mhh, maybe we can park and wait for a bit, see what happens? Maybe someone will arrive?" supplied Yuzuru.

"Yeah, seems like a good idea!"  
  
"Uh... where should I park? I mean..."

"That if there are empty slots on our sides anyone can come and park exactly next to us and see from up close?"

"Exactly."

They sat in silence for a bit, musing, engine still on.  
  
Yuzuru was the first one to speak: "Maybe that's ok, we can lock the doors so we're safe and people can come close, I wouldn't mind that."

"See, that's why I love you! You're the smartest boyfriend! Ok! Let's find somewhere nice to park!"  
  
  
  
After taking a couple tours of the parking lot, debating whether this or that slot was better, they finally picked one which had empty places on the front and the left. Javier parked and turned the engine off.  
  
"So."  
  
"So..."  
  
"Now we wait?"

"I guess?"

  
  
".... Are you nervous?"

"Yeah!"  
  
Yuzuru giggled and bent down hiding his face for a brief moment. When he straightened back up he looked at Javier with a sweet smile:  
  
"Javi?"

"Mh?"

"I love you."  
  
All the tension on the spaniard's face dissolved into a beautiful smile and they leaned in for a hug.  
  
"We're in this together, yes?"

"Yes yes, I'm so excited to be doing this with Javi! If only..."

"What?"

"If only we didn't have to wait just sitting here! The expectation is killing me Javiiiii!"

"Yeah, me too!"  
  
They laughed heartly and just like that the tension was gone.  
  
"Maybe we should just start making out and then what happens happens."

"Oh I can definitely do that!"

Javier cupped his cheek and leaned in to gently kiss him, both of them closing their eyes and getting lost in the warmth of that familiar act.

 

 

They kept kissing for a while, totally engrossed in each other, then Yuzuru moved down to Javier's jaw, then his neck, his collarbones, he opened his eyes to find his way better and for a split-second Javier felt him freeze:

"Yuzu...?"

Yuzuru moved back a bit, looking at him in the eyes, hesitantly:

"There is a girl. She's coming toward us, from your side. Do you think she's here for this too?"

Javier thought for a bit, but he just had the time to start saying:

"No, I mean this was specifically said to be a place for-"

That the girl took something out of her purse and then there was the tell-tale lights of an opened car in the row in front of them and she got in.

"-gay encounters."

Finished Yuzuru as the girl drove away.  
  
"Yeah..."

"Uh... Javi?"

"Maybe we should go back home?"

"I don't know... what if it happens again? What if... I don't want to... what if a child passes by? I..."

"It's ok Yuzu, let's just go home, let's just go back to our nest and make love, we just need each other, we don't need anything else. Anything else in the world."  
  
"I love you so much Javi."  
  
Yuzuru had tears in his eyes as he looked at the man next to him pulling out of the parking slot.  
They drove back home holding hands over the gear stick.


	2. Or maybe we can stay for a while

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...And they eventually succeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please mind the updated rating and the new tags! I really hope I didn't mix too many thing in here...
> 
>  
> 
> Just a friendly reminder that this is a work of fiction, none of this is real and I know nothing of the canadian swinging scene.

 

They had decided to try again. They had discussed it, chosen a different place, a later hour, and were now again parked somewhere in the outskirts of Toronto. Making out.

They were still in their respective seats but their upper bodies were close, hands tangled in each other's hair, caressing with love while their tongues chased one another with passion and traced wet stripes on jaws and necks and collarbones, only to get back to explore vet cavities and it felt like galaxies exploding with each lick.

Then Javier suddenly felt Yuzuru still, again, just like that first night, and for a second fear got him, but then Yuzuru moved, licking up till under his earlobe and brushing his lips to his ear shell:

"There's a man, standing behind you, watching from a few meters away."

"Should we bring on the show for him?"

"Totally."

"Come sit in my lap"

"Ok, wait."

Yuzuru proceeded to toe off his shoes, then tried to position himself on top of Javier. It wasn't easy, finding a place where to put his legs so as to be comfortable and pushed flush to Javier at the same time. But he wasn't just any normal guy, he was Yuzuru Hanyu, figure skater, the best in history they said, and as such he had a flexibility like few others, so he settled with his legs up, along the sides of the seat-back, and put his hands on the back of Javier's neck to start kissing him. They passionately made out, glancing out of the window from time to time when Javier said: "Should we invite him closer?"

"Yeah" Yuzuru whispered back and turned toward the man, smirking and tilting his head in a silent invitation.

The man took a couple of steps, getting to half a meter from the car maybe and Yuzuru could perceive the bulge in his pants and that sent a shiver up his spine.

"He's excited Javi! Maybe we could show him more!"

"Mmmh, do you think the guy could enjoy some spanish muscles?" Smirked Javier, already taking off his sweater and long sleeve all in one go.

"I do appreciate them for sure" answered back Yuzuru, promptly bending down to suck at his gorgeous collarbone and then his nipples, right one then left one, swirling his tongue around it while Javier tugged at his hair.

But then suddenly they were hit by light and looked out to see a car parking on their right side: the brightness blinded them for a moment, but after that they could see two men inside and the hazard lights blinked a couple times; they looked at each other, knowingly:

"That's it, right?"

"Yeah, it should be... the sign."

"Do we... have to do it too?"

"Well... what do you say, I *am* half naked, it shouldn't leave much room for doubts"

"Right... well... I guess continuing what we were doing is the best way to show them we're looking for the same things, mh?"

"Yeah, come here, let's show them all how beautiful that skin of yours is... and how divine are your moans when I mark it."

Javier slowly lowered his zipper and proceeded to let his jacket slide down his arms, stopping midway to shift the sleeve of his t-shirt and leave an open-mouthed kiss on his left shoulder, then resuming until his arms were free. He nonchalantly threw the item in the direction of the back seat, not caring if it landed on the mat because all his attention was focused on caressing his partner's abs under his shirt, slowly making it ride up until Yuzuru rose his arms above his head, elbows bent to fit in the limited space of the cabin, and he momentarily abandoned his task in favour of moving his hands up to brush the inside of Yuzuru's biceps  
with such lightness that his whole body shivered.

"Yeah, let them see how sensitive you are" Javier breathed into his ear before proceeding to finally take the t-shirt off of him; as his head came out of it Yuzuru turned for a moment and saw the guy standing outside with his hand into his jeans, the movement of the fabric a pretty clear statement on what was happening underneath. He felt his whole body flare up with excitement and the sensation only became stronger when he turned to the other side and saw that the other couple hadn't lost time to move to the back seat and get rid of their clothes. Maybe they could have thought about that too, but they didn't have much experience with having sex into a car, since Javier had only gotten a driving licence, and vehicle, recently.

Javier hadn't been oblivious to the increase in his excitement and its reasons: "How are you liking it, having all eyes on you, my little attention whore? I've got good news for you: there's one more guy standing in front of our cars, quite enjoying our show!" he then launched himself down to cover his neck and shoulders with little bites and Yuzuru was almost feeling dizzy, hands scratching on Javi's pecs while he tried to rock down in that complicated position: his legs couldn't really move much, he practically could only sway to and fro with his upper body and Javier's clothed cock wasn't brushing exactly on his own but a bit lower, more on his balls and perineum and, actually, the sensation wasn't bad at all, especially when Javier started to grind up into him with rhythm.  
"God, yes yes, Javii, Javi look at them...."

The car parked next to them was... bouncing, the shock absorbers put to good use by a blond young man that was enthusiastically moving up and down in his partner's lap, probably impaling himself with gusto, even though they could only imagine that part because the door blocked their view; but it didn't really matter, the partial sight and the knowledge of what was happening down there and it being all for them to see was good enough of a show to make them painfully hard, their minds even more blown up when they noticed that the first man had walked around the back of their car and was now approaching the copulating duo, peering through the window while his hands fiddled with his belt and fly opening them up to then wrap around his red turgid member.

"Oh Javi look at that..."

"You always love a hard cock, don't you? You would like to get it eh?"

"Oh yes Javi, I wanna thrust it down my throat!"

"Patience my dear, patience, I'm gonna take care you, don't worry."

"Mh, why don't I take care of you first?"

"Woah, sounds like they're in for a show uh? Hope it is of their liking! Ok let's get rid of these first."

Javier was pointing down at their pants and Yuzuru promptly agreed, moving back on the passenger seat to wriggle out of all the remaining clothes covering his body, toe socks included, while Javier was still taking off his shoes by his side.

"Ok, how should we do it?"

"What if you show them how beautiful your b-side is while giving your attention to me?"

"Mh, like this?"

Yuzuru turned fully to him, standing on his knees with his back lowered, naked ass up in the hair toward the passenger's window, while Javier finished taking of his black briefs and, after nodding in approval, turned around, half hugging the head-rest, knees on the seat like Yuzuru's, pushing his butt out in a delicious invite, which his boyfriend quickly took, slamming an hand down his left cheek.

Javier growled "Yuzu...."

"Ok, ok, I know..."

Yuzuru rose his right hand and brought it down again, with more force this time. But all he obtained from Javier was a low grumble and some wiggling of ass (now slightly red).

"Come on Yuzu, I know you can do it!"

"But... you also know that I fear I will hurt you..."

"Oh, I keep telling you, crashing down on the ice after an attempted quadruple loop hurts, this is nothing."

Yuzuru still hesitated, taking time by arching his back for the benefit of the second guy, who now practically had his nose glued to the passenger window. A small smile appeared on Javier's lips. Yuzuru understood. It wasn't like this hasn't happened before. It was... one of their favourite plays.

"Or is it maybe that you are too weak to satisfy me? Was that the best you can do? With those slim arms of your?"

"You know I can do better Javi."

"Do I? Why don't you show me then? I bet I won't even feel your feathery to-AAAAAAAANGGHHH"

And Yuzuru grinned, feeling self-satisfied: "feathery what Javi? I'm sorry I couldn't hear." he said wiggling his butt in the air some more with an innocent fashion.

"Your touch Yuzu, your touch, it was so good, oh so good, can I have some more?"

And he turned a bit, exposing also the other, neglected, cheek and Yuzuru didn't waste any time to make him scream like he knew Javier liked, so loud that probably even the couple in the other car heard it, and maybe who knows who else, people just passing by who would wonder what was happening, maybe someone would think it a wounded animal, but maybe one person would understand and Yuzuru imagined them getting hard because of it.

"Javi I'm going to make you scream so much the whole city will hear and you will make them all very horny and wishing it was them fucking you but actually it will be me. Only me Javi. Do you want me?"

"Oh yeah please, show them, show them how powerfully you can thrust into me with that slim body of yours."

"I will. But maybe we should exchange seats"

It took them a little bit of moving around but in the end they got settled with Javier as before, arms hugging the head-rest and knees spread apart, resting almost on the edge of the seat to leave enough space for Yuzuru to fit his in between them; but before doing it he spanked Javier some more, making him moan in that tangling mix of pain an pleasure they both knew so well, then, sitting on the driver seat, he leaned over and opened the glove compartment to take the lube.

"I'm going to slick you up so well, I know you love to feel it dripping down your thighs"

"I love it more when the thing dripping down is your cum and you know it. Oh god, I am... so glad, ah, so glad you convinced me to buy this horrible... seat covers. Now I can have you cum into me and we can make a real mess mmh"

The last sentence was spoken in broken bits, interrupted by moans, strangled chunks of air that Javier reluctantly let escape his mouth while Yuzuru skilfully fingered him, opening him up thoroughly until neither of them could stand it anymore and he had to move, clumsy and trembling in excitement, finally slotting himself in the middle of Javier's legs and letting the head of his cock slip inside his hole, slowly pushing in until he was completely buried in tender heat. They started with gently rocking against each other but soon Yuzuru grabbed Javier's hips, making him stand still, and began to thrust into him in a crescendo of intensity which probably made their car wobble like the one parked beside them was still doing, skin slapping against skin, sweat dripping down their faces, necks and torsos — especially Yuzuru's —, breaths ragged as they ceased their climax together.

And they did reach it together, bright and breath-taking, Javier spilling hot whiteness on the seat-back (blessed, blessed covers) while Yuzuru filled him up and held him in his arms, repeating little 'I love you's into his ear.

And it didn't really matter where they were, or who was watching, because they were enveloped in each other and that was the only thing that really mattered.

 

 


End file.
